Changes in life one doesn't need
by Siren's pen
Summary: Jennifer was born a normal baby but at only a few months she is tested on and her DNA is infused with that of a predator. Now moving away to a new planet to live with a colony she must learn of who she really is what she can do and where she belongs
1. Freak

Hello everyone this shall be my first attempt at writing an Alien vs. Predator fanfiction =3!!! So yah I just got and played the new AVP game and I liked the story line but I'm not going to stay pinpoint on it but my story will be centered around it . But yah I don't own Aliens or Predators though I wish I did!!! The only things I own are my story line and the some of the characters. =)

"Alright Mr. Wayland the DNA transfer is complete and the patients are still stable." The doctor turned to look at his boss then turning and looking back to look at the monitor.

"Very good is she reacting well to the DNA of the Hunter?" Mr. Wayland turned and addressed the specialist called in for this job; he turned to him and nodded.

"Alright go out and tell the parents the transfer was a success," My Wayland turned to leave than stopped and looked back at the doctors.

"Warn me if the child's health begins to take a turn for the worst," he then turned as the door slid smoothly into the wall for him to leave. A nurse was sent into the test room and reached gingerly over to pick up a small baby girl only a few months old into her arms, the baby stirred a little and opened her eyes. She began to cry and the nurse immediately began to sooth the poor thing, by rocking her back and forth for a short time. Unfortunately the baby's crying woke up the other test subject and that was not a good thing for even though the specimen was strapped down the straps were not as strong as the doctors would have hopped.

"Doctor the Hunter has waken from the induced sleep!" Panicked the nurse was about to run out when the head doctor shut and sealed the door, the nurse looked around wildly for a way out of the small room but found none and the Hunter was just undoing the last strap that held him down. He looked up at the nurse and roared seeing her not armed but the nurse was petrified staring at the large male alien and fainted. Thanks to the loud roar the baby's cries became louder, the Hunter moved forward and kneeled down by the nurse's unconscious body and started at the small moving bundle in her arms. He saw the face of the small human and noticed its eyes were the same as his, he reached forward to investigate more but the baby's small delicate hand grabbed one of his large fingers and began to giggle softly as she looked at the strange being. The doctors watched in fascination as the alien being clicked at the baby making her giggle more, then placing her back into the nurse's arms stood and ran forward crashing through the glass barrier leading from the test room to the control room and escaped.

"Is she alright where is our daughter!?" A panicked Father came rushing into the room and ran forward grabbing one of the doctors and pulling him harshly forward, then in came a calm and collected Mother.

"Honey she is fine," the woman pointed to the moving bundle in the unconscious nurse's arms and the Father sighed and went into the room picking up the small baby and holding her close.

"I'm so glad you're alright Jennifer." Smiling down at his giggling daughter he slowly walked over to his wife.

"Susan lets go home we have had enough excitement for one day," and with that the small family left the research lab with their small daughter Jennifer giggling in her father's arms.

*17 years after the incident*

"Jen come on you need to finish packing!" Looking up from the hologram pad I was using in order to surf the web I looked over at the shadowed figure or my Mom.

"Why it's not like the ship is going to leave without two of the finest officers on Earth," I smirked as my Mom sighed and rubbed her forehead in exasperation. Then walking in the room picked up two boxes that were full of my stuff that would be taken away to the cargo ship following the main ship. You see I am the daughter of two very important; military personnel my Mom was an alien correspondent (aka she studied alien behaviors and species) where as my Father was a corporal and security head of Wayland Industries. But the reason with the moving we weren't moving to some other country or anything oh no we were moving to another planet entirely because of the new idea for colonizing on other planets, but the other reason we were leaving is because as I like to call myself I'm the freak science experiment they like to bring along because my DNA was successfully mixed with that of a Hunter alien species. I hated it because apparently they are much stronger and more advanced then we are and they wanted to mix DNA to see if maybe they could get a perfect match between the tow and yep they got me I look human except for my eyes which are bright yellow with flecks of orange, but it sucked cause I was never allowed to play with other children for fear that I would break their bones or even kill them thanks to my strength.

"God alright Mom I'll take my fucking stuff down to the transport unit." She stopped and gave me that look the one she always gave me when I cursed at her.

"Don't use that language with me Jen you're lucky I can't ground you right now."

"Wopdi fuckin' do for me." I grabbed my last two boxes and followed her down the steps of our temporary apartment to the loading dock leading to the cargo ship and then the transport ship." That held all the pods that we would use because the planet was about a 6 month travel so they would put us in the pods so are bodies would not have any problems in reentering the atmosphere of the other planet. While I was busy thinking about this a worker strolled up and spoke to my Mom.

"Alright now Mr. Wayland would like to see you first Susan before you and your family depart," I watched from behind as the worker spoke to my Mom I just rolled my eyes grabbed my bag and put the boxes on the hold of the cargo ship and moved to go to the main ship cause in all literal sense I just wanted to get into space to see what the stars looked like and the vast openness of space. But one thing I really was hopping for is that maybe I might get to meet the hunter whose DNA got mixed with mine, and I don't know get taken away from the life I already lived cause let's face it I hate my Mom and my Dad is never around and when he is we never know what to talk about I didn't have any friends and I was practically alone. I noticed something being moved onto the cargo ship and moved forward for a closer look and gasped.

"Why the hell so they have face huggers here?" I whispered to myself I turned on my heel deciding I did not want to get caught snooping and I moved into the ship.

"Ah there's my girl…where's your Mother?" my Dad over by our pods probably typing in the codes and the times of when to put us down and when to wake us up. I was going to change my going down time because I wanted to see some of space before I went into the dark dreamless sleep.

"Oh there she is!" my Dad stood up and walked to the entrance looking for the imaginary Mom I had seen. Quickly I moved and began typing in the time I wanted to keep until I would go down I would pretend to be put under then I would get out once everyone else was under. I stood back up quickly and acted like I was more interested in my nails then the holopad of my pod.

"Um sweetie I didn't see you're Mom."

"Oh I could have sworn I saw her right there," acting like it was the strangest thing I went over to the entrance.

"Oh silly me it was an android," I giggled to help the acting along.

"Sorry Dad I'm sure she'll be here soon you know Mom always being late." I watched as my Dad shrugged it off and went back to work, my Mom finally got on the ship and when everyone was accounted for they put us in our pods to be put under.

"Alright Jen see you when we get there." My Dad pushed the button and I pretended to fall into unconsciousness.

It was about an hour into the trip when I deiced it would be safe to get out of my pod without an android to be there to catch me. I walked over to the window on the north side of the ships pod chamber and watched as Earth became a meager spot in the solar system, I sighed and put my earphones in and began to play one of my favorite songs.

"_Do you realize...That you have the most beautiful face?" and to myself I began to sing knowing no one would hear me._

"_Do you realize we're floating in space, do you realize?"_

_When the song finally ended I was on the floor sitting and watching the stars pass us and the whole time I wished something would happen._

"_I do realize I'm in space I just wish I knew where in it I belong." Standing up I walked over to my pod and pushed the automatic button that would trigger the gas to put me under. I lay in the pod shutting it I heard the soft sound of gas being released took one last look at outer space then my eyes closed for the long trip ahead of me._

Okay here it is my first alien vs. predator fanfiction yah I hope people really like it because I have been trying to figure a good story for it oh and in this story there will be an alien human couple :P!!!


	2. arrival and a new friend

Hi everyone sorry about the delay on my story but sadly I lost my mother a week ago so I have been under a lot of stress and I am only fourteen dealing with my Mom's death has been hard for me and she was the reason I started my stories but now all my chapters and stories will be in memory to her I love you MOMMY!!!! T^T So this is my new chapter for my AVP story and I shall work on my sequel to Hellgirl and Hellboy the golden army *gasps* okay that was a lot of stuff to get off my chest thank you all for listening to my sad news!!! I do not own AVP though I wish I did!!!! :D

_I'm running through a dense forest the adrenalin pushing me father and pushing me faster, I felt free alive. I turned hearing the bushes rattle I watched no fear to speed up my heart I was absolutely calm and ready for a challenge. I was shocked to see a large male walk out of the bushes, I recognized him I immediately in a respective gesture I bowed my head in respect to the great elder that stood in front of me. I had studied a lot about the race whose DNA mine was mixed with and I knew most of their culture was based on honor and pride , if you did not follow these you were a disgrace and most of the time the Hunters would never allow anything like that to come from their race. The elder purred softly and placed his large hand on my shoulder and shaking me as a sign of greeting. The dream seemed so really maybe I had died during the trip it wasn't uncommon for at least a few people to die during the long trip, I smiled as the elder let go of me and began to run and I followed then I heard a it a soft whisper then it grew louder._

"Jennifer! Oh gods please wake up!" I was shocked into conciseness, just in time to see my Dad's panicked face right in mine and my Mother's calm collected on his left.

"Are we there yet?' everyone seem to visibly calm hey I would freak out too if the star experiment died while in cryostatus (okay I really don't care how it's spelled my computer though is being a bitch about it). I got up slowly feeling the room tilt so I had to stop every once in a while to steady myself. I walked slowly over to the opening on the ship stopping when the room spun around more and collapsed on the floor and woopdido I blacked out.

The next time I woke up I was in a small room on a soft mattress that surrounded me with plush comfort rolling onto my side I wanted to snuggle back into the warmth of the sheets and pillow when I heard a door swish open. Looking up and my Mother I snorted and rose from the bed.

"So what the fuck happened?" I smirked as she stiffened just slightly one point fir me zero for her.

"You blacked out because of the dosage of gas you were given it might have killed you had we not arrived just before it shut down your heart." She stated it as if I was just another person almost killed who somehow got lucky that I was still breathing, not like I felt hurt she didn't worry about me her own daughter.

"Alright well I'm feeling better, can I go look around?" I glanced over at her and waited for her answer.

"I want you to meet your tutor first," I think the look on my face made her smile.

"I would like you to have at least some education while we live here," she smirked and walked out of the room me grumbling behind her. We walked into the main room of our large complex and I saw a small kitchen a family room with furniture and holopad, then we walked out what seemed to be the front door.

"Why the hell do I need a tutor, it's not like they have a hunter 101 class here," she seemed to stop and glance back at me her eyes looking my over as coolly as she would one of her alien specimens.

"I thought we had discussed this I want you to at least have some brain while we live here in case there is a break out." Great she pulled out the business voice. I walked behind her as she traveled through a couple of hallways down from our complex till we reached a sliding door the clearly stated on the from Scientific Labs Area 3 I want to hurl she had finally done it okay where are the guards about to tackle me and lock me in a cage I tensed and looked around quickly surveying my surroundings. I heard the door hiss open and I quickly jumped into a battle stance I had been taught by my Father, my Mom turned and looked surprised at my reaction.

"What the hell are you doing?" She gave me the good ol' look of 'you really are stupid' but continued down the corridor so I followed…

We arrived in a small room I noticed a small woman bent over a holopad intently typing something, she had not heard us come in so my Mother cleared her throat softly, causing the woman to jump out her skin.

"Oh..Oh Mrs. Lucas I didn't expect you so soon I was just finishing the tests one the Xenomorph," the woman was plain I guess no outstanding features and no really interesting things to say. She stuttered and it annoyed me this was the best my Mom could get? I realized she had something about a xenomorph.

"Um excuse me what the hell is a xenomorph?" the woman looked shocked at my question and then glanced at my Mom then me.

"Wait I know now there those things that whenever they get out the practically kill everything right?" She still didn't answer my question and instead moved back to the holopad and to my amazement after she typed a few things I heard a soft hiss and then to plates moved away to reveal a small room and inside in shackles and it seemed to be asleep was an xenomorph with a 9 burned into its forehead.

"What the hell did you do to the poor thing?!" I looked at it as it just stayed in its shackles no point for it to try and escape it her me to see it like this. I looked over to the woman then I glared.

"Can I go in?" I glanced between her and the xenomorph she hesitated.

"Alright just hope nothing happen to the power…" She quickly worked and soon a small door opened that would lead me in the room so I walked in. I walked cautiously towards the thing and let my breathing slow as I watched for any sign that it could tell where I was.

"Lock down power grid failing!" I gasped as the door was shut and I watched the shackles containing the xenomorph open and to my horror the thing quickly moved around the room killing the lights. I tried calming myself and closed my eyes.

"Focus," was the only word I could think of at the time so I waiting and focused on everything around me every sound smell anything I could use to my advantage. I heard a soft hiss to my right but I did not let it faze me. When I opened my eyes there was the xenomorph right in front of me. I let out a soft a shallow breath the xenomorph stiffened then leaned forward. I watched as it jaws opened to reveal it's second mouth. The only thing that came to my mind was to talk to it the doctor person said this one showed an amazing amount of intelligence, so maybe it could understand that I was no threat.

"Hey, hey its okay I'm not here to hurt you." The xenomorph seemed to stop what it was doing and tilted its head.

"I promise I'm not going to hurt you I know you can't really trust me after what's been done to you I know it's scary," I reached forward slowly and let my hand stop mid way from touching the burned 9 on its forehead, it leaned forward a little and when its forehead touched my head I felt a sharp pain in my palm like a needle had gone through it, but as soon as it had come it was gone. I slowly moved my hand in circle and the xenomorph began to hiss softly not in a threatening way as when it had been released but like a soft cats purr. I watched as it laid itself down placing its head on my lap even though it had salvia dripping from its jaws I didn't mind it ruining my shorts and just sat there petting its head, and thinking 'How the hell did this happen?'

In another room

"Amazing she's not dead…" Mr. Wayland watched in fascination as the hunter child was able to sooth and calm a male warrior xenomorph with ease.

"This is going to be interesting… I want you to leave them in there a few days give them some food and water but make sure for both the food is fresh and alive." Mr. Wayland watched for the monitor a few more seconds then left.

"I will admit it Susan, Jennifer was a perfect match for this whole thing, its just too bad your son never made it." Chuckling Mr. Wayland left the room.

I watched as the xenomorph seemed to fall asleep somehow, and I decide if I am here awhile I might as well name it.

"I think since I read somewhere that only the queen is female, I think I'll call you Nightmare." He twitched softly and I smiled.

"Glad you like it." So with that I feel asleep.


	3. Caged

Okay hello its me again BrokenAngelHearts ! So when we last left Jennifer, she had just trained the xenomorph known to her as Nightmare. Yeah oh and one thing I forgot to mention that Nightmare is an experiment because he showed an astounding amount of intelligence when he was first born. So yah I don't own AVP but if I did I would have a lot of crazy stuff done to it :D! Just Kidding ^^ it's perfect the way it is okay well maybe more hunter and people pairs but enough rambling on with the story! IN Memory of my Mother…

I awakened to the soft hiss of something; I jolted forward and knocked my head against something.

"Oh what the fuck did I just hit a wall!" I gripped my forehead and bit my lip against the pain. Another hiss sounded and I opened my eyes, and a xenomorph no wait Nightmare sat on his haunches in front of me. I snickered when he tilted his head to the right in a curios manner.

"Okay now roll over Fido," He hissed softly and gnashed his mouth together. He was trying to communicate, or at least I think he was. I got up slowly hearing the cracks as my back straightened and I winced.

"No more sleeping on the floor for me." I smiled and looked at Nightmare; he was running around the room in a crazed manner.

"I thought you were intelligent, you spazz," I smiled when he stopped in the middle of the ceiling to hiss at me.

"Okay sorry Nightmare," he seemed satisfied with the apology and when back to running around the room, I watched a little longer then looked around the room… wait we had been moved! Instead of the small room this one reminded me of a large cage with no bars our openings; instead it had windows, which I doubt we could break. I wandered around when a sound caught my attention, turning I saw what seemed to be the shadows of a man and two androids.

"What its going on where are you taking me!" oh so the guy was in trouble, wait if he's in trouble and he's being led here…putting two and two together I figured t out quickly. Watching as Nightmare pranced around the cage in a crazed frenzy. Oh God its meal time…the android pushed in the man and he was blind folded and he looked to be about mid-30s rounded and he was sweating fear.

"Get in human!" the android rasped and pushed him in. The man stumbled and fell on his face he gasped hearing the door close behind him and began to panic. Nightmare moved in and before I could blink he attacked without mercy watching horrified as Nightmare jumped onto the guys back digging in his sharp claws and screeching in his ear, drowning the man's loud cries out he silenced him with his second mouth shooting out and hitting the man in-between the man's eyes, I closed my eyes breathing deeply. I heard the soft sound of flesh being ripped and shivered. Oh my God what have they put me in a cage with! I kept my eyes closed when I heard the soft sound of Nightmare's claws against the metal floor and stopped in front of me. I opened my eyes and gasped as I saw a hunk of meat between his silver colored teeth.

"No thanks boy…I am not eating that," he hissed at me and moved forward pushing the hunk of flesh near my face. I gagged at the smell of the flesh and blood, as some blood fell onto my jeans, he hissed again and stood on his hind legs putting his clawed hands against the wall on either side of my head. Oh no what is he doing?

"Nightmare…" I was silenced quickly as he shoved the flesh into my mouth and kept his mouth over mine so I could not spit it out. I screamed and struggled and nearly threw it back up tasting the coppery blood on my tongue and feeling it running down my throat. I almost cried as I forced myself to finally swallow it whole gagging again as it pushed down my throat. He hissed softly and nuzzled my neck as I cried softly after my little force feeding. I reached a hand up and pet him softly '_he knew I was hungry and he figured if I wouldn't eat then I would die he didn't do it to hurt you…'_

"Its okay boy I know you just did it because I was hungry and wasn't eating." He hissed at me softly and curled his tail around us, I sighed I missed Earth, I missed home, I wanted to be a part of a race where I could fit in and be accepted. I sniffled and held Nightmare close crying a little more and falling into a dream filled sleep.

_Running..I'm free and running Nightmare running at my side as we raced through a forest I was dressed in a loincloth and a bikini top, I let out a large roar as I jumped onto Nightmare's back he was huge and strong holding my weight as I rode him we raced forward and stopped in a clearing where three Hunters stood they watched as I dismounted and placing my hand on my chest and bowing low to the ground in respect. I heard one walk forward and purr softly at me I smiled while my head still faced the ground. _

"_Rise yourself young one," I lifted off the ground and smiled at him, he was about two feet higher then my height of 5'6. He growled and looked over at Nightmare who rubbed his head affectionately against my hand and I rub his head softly in return._

"_You have been able to train one of them!" He seemed shocked and I smiled as I spoke my reply._

"_No he choose not to kill me," he barked a laugh spooking Nightmare making him hiss, and that caused the warrior to raise his combat-stick I growled and lowered into a defense postion…_

I woke up to Nightmare hissing softly at something I looked up and there stood my Mother next to Mr. Wayland.

"Hello Jennifer, nice to see you again."

OOOOH cliff hanger, so yeah the next chapter is when the hunters show up wooo but one problem I have no names for them so if you have any good ones send me a message and I shall thank you at the beginning of the next chapter!


	4. What have they done

Hello everyone I'm back after a long break I'm sorry that I suck at updating these things :P I was sent to the hospital after I was having some suicidal probs yeah so I am on meds and feeling much better! So when we last left Jennifer she and Nightmare had two visitors and it was her mother (yuck) and Mr. Wayland (hes evil!) but also with the hunters I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE YAUTJAIAN LANGUAGE IS SO THEY WILL HAVE MSDE UP NAMES :P! so yes there is my rant for the story so sorry to anyone who had a good name idea I decided to just make up my own (I don't own AVP just a few of the characters I created) and I am not making money out of this! Okay now on with the story!

I stared in silence as Mr. Wayland walked slowly over to where I sat; when he was close enough I growled and snickered as he fell back a few steps. Nightmare still had his tail curled protectively around me and hissed a warning as Wayland approached us again slowly.

"Tell your pet to stop or otherwise he is going to be in trouble after we apprehend you, and him," he smirked as my eyes widened in surprise.

"What do you mean apprehend us slim ball?" he smirk fell down to a frown. He turned around and walked back over to my Mother I watched as a heated argument ensued between them but I couldn't hear them because of Nightmare hissing and softly rubbing his head against my neck, I reached over petting him on his large head whispering,

"It's okay boy," I stopped and looked over seeing Wayland and my mother had finally stopped arguing.

" Well Jennifer since your Mother has forgotten to mention this I guess I can explain it for you, besides your hunter DNA we would like to test you on xenomorph DNA and your little pet there was a perfect match, you have been chosen for this because mixing you with not only Hunter DNA but xenomorph as well you would be the greatest achievement to the Wayland corporation you would be the first human to have three DNA signatures in your body you would be perfection and a very valued experiment but you would also make an excellent weapon for the company!" He began to pace his voice growing louder and finally he stopped and stared at me.

"But we have to do this now androids take them to the experiment pods and we'll start from there!" I gasped as Nightmare was suddenly ripped away from me and restrained, I felt a large pair of hands grab at me but I turned swiftly kicking the android behind me and made a dash to save Nightmare when something hit me on the back. Falling over in pain I watched with groggy eyes as Nightmare was dragged away screeching and struggling. Looking up the last thing I saw was my Mother's and Mr. Wayland's face before blackness clouded my vision, and before I went under full effects of the tranquilizer I thought.

"Why was I not allowed to be normal?" And then I fell into a deep drug induced sleep.

* * *

*Far off in space*

I watched as the maps indicated where the pod was located, growling some instructions to the machine and looked over my weapons wall. From it I picked up my Combat javelin, my mask, med. Kit, a whip, and my favorite plasma canon. I typed some final instructions for the computer to fly the ship away from the planet's atmosphere and come back when I sent word my mission was complete. My mission was simple I needed to destroy a base of oomans and destroy my peoples technology to keep us safe from the greedy oomans. I stepped into my pod typing some information it would fly me down to the first pod that the young bloods had been riding in. This would hopefully be a small mission I would get myself a few trophies and then be back to the clan ship before the week was out.

"Ge'kety, you are aware of your mission destroy the compound those oomans will be easy to dispatch," it was Nau'le one of my clan elders and also a close friend of mine, he was the one who had taken me on my blooding hunt where I had made my first kill. I smirked and replied in my communicator,

"Yes I am aware of the mission; I'm entering the atmosphere as we speak." Typing the last few instructions the pod lowered onto the ground, as it opened I took in the area quickly it was a dense forest covered planet which would make my mission all the more easy. Getting out of the pod I activated my wrist bracelet and active my cloaking device. With one last look around I began my hunt.

* * *

I dozed in and out of conciseness though I wished that I was numb or something because I felt the pain as thousands of needles punctured my soft skin I heard the beeps of the machines as they kept me alive. I didn't open my eyes I didn't want to see what they were doing to my body as they tortured me. What I hated the most was I heard Nightmare's screech from somewhere in the room. I couldn't move to stop them from hurting him I couldn't even cry as the doctors touched my body and made me feel all the pain I couldn't experience when they pushed the needle into my stomach, arms legs, even my back. Before I could fall back under for the last time I felt a shooting pain right in the area where my back and butt met.

I opened my eyes but closed them again when a bright light shined over me. I moved my fingers and toes fist then I opened them again. My head felt like a lead weight but I still managed to push myself into a sitting position. I looked around to find myself clothed in a skimpy hospital gown. Wincing I pushed myself off the floor into a standing position which didn't last long as I collapsed again. I cried out as my knees hit the floor and my arms gave out.

"Oh God what did they do to me?' I whimpered as I felt something weighing my lower body down, I turn and almost screamed in fright. Lying on the ground was a xenomorph tail and I saw it leading into my hospital gown. I reached out and touched it, it was smooth and contoured in yet it was somehow a lot lighter than I expected. Then I looked at my head and shrieked, there on my hand instead of nail I had long blue claws and my hand was covered by xenomorph armor. I touched my hand softly and then I looked up to see a small bathroom getting up slowly again I managed to stumble to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Staring back at me where both of my orange eyes, but when I looked at my teeth they had a silver shine and were sharper then when I was still human. I fell onto the floor sobbing.

"Oh god I'm a monster I'm a fucking monster!" I screamed into my fists then I heard a soft hiss coming from the original room. I picked myself up my tail dragged behind me. In the corner of my cell I saw Nightmare curled into a fetal position.

"Nightmare! " I finally cried as I ran over to him picking up his large head with my new hands, "Oh god what have they done to us?" I pet his head softly as he nuzzled his nose into my stomach, he whimpered when my hand touched the place where they had drilled away a large chunk of his back. I hugged him close and softly began to sing.

"Baby mine don't you cry, baby mine dry your eyes, rest your head close to my heart never to part baby of mine…" I cried softly as his hisses began to grow quiet. I lay down beside him and wrapped my tail with his.

"_Please do not cry,"_ I gasped and looked at Nightmare, his head was still down on the floor his breathing even.

"_You now have the ability to communicate with my kind, thank you, you have been a true friend o me and a compassionate companion,"_ I tried to sleep letting myself become one with oblivion away from all the pain and suffer I had endured.

Okay what do yah think sorry for ppl if your annoyed by my Yautja names :P

Plz read and review its what keeps me going! The other reason I'm still going is because my mom luved my stories everything I write is for her! LOVE YOU MOM


	5. escape and new realtions

Hey everyone I'm back with the next chapter fr my AVP thing (Btw this may go up to M for violence and some lemons). So yea I am happy to say this chapter will be a very good one cause all my others have kind of been short and a little un descriptive :P. So yeah here is chapter 5 :D!

I opened my eyes hearing movement not wanting to keep my body in the sweet oblivion anymore and slowly got up staring as, Nightmare skittered around the room.

"One of those evil hunters are coming, they may hurt the queen I must escape…" I tuned him out not really processing what he was talking about. I got up and walked around, the observation room was empty walking over I tried using my claws to break open the class and instead shrieked as a cold blast of air hit my body. Falling back onto the ground shivering I looked up growling.

"God Damn it let me out of here you ass wipes!" I screamed, picking myself up I stalked around the room growling, profanities being the most present in it. Looking up at Nightmare I had noticed his crazy ramblings had stopped I sighed sitting against a wall. Biting down on my lip feeling the tears well up, punching the floor I ground my teeth together. I was not about to become a crying little whelp I had to get out.

*The compounds outer posts*

I growled kicking over the last guard watching in disgust as some of the others ran just by the sight of my ability in killing, Paya these soft meats were not even worthy to be killed honorably with the way they treated each other. I walked cautiously into the soft meats compound aware of the ambush abilities of these oomans, I would give them the credit of their intelligence but they abused that ability. Growling I found one about ready to blast me grabbing my javelin I threw it with lightning speed hitting its mark I growled in appreciation as the little Pauk-de fell over, his dark blood leaking out of his body. I walked further hearing a sharp shrill sound hearing the sounds of an alarm.

"Cajit!" I ran forward, stopping as more oomans appeared I noticed they were not carrying weapons so I walked by them hearing their cries of fear, smelling it. I smiled the smell of fear was tantalizing to my senses. I gave a growl as some new smell invaded my senses this one smelled of Yautja, Kainde Amedha, and Pyode Amedha. The smell made me disgusted I ran in the direction of the smell; whatever the oomans had created this time I was going to kill it, knowing they were going to use it against my people. What I found shocked me…

I growled as the alarm system sounded. I jumped through the hole I had created in the door, Nightmare right behind me.

"Jennifer! We must save the Queen," I growled I was not going to save the god damned queen all I wanted do was find the scientists that did this to me and find my Mother, and last but not least Wayland, and rip their fucking heads from their bodies.

"You can go save your queen she is not mine to save it was nice knowing you Nightmare." He stopped and looked at me.

"Why do you not wish to save our Mother?" I glared.

"Because she is already dead and there is no way in hell I'm giving my fucking life for something that is already dead!" I felt guilt grip me as his head lowered. Biting my lip I sighed. "Listen I'm sorry but we can't we need to leave otherwise they will just capture us again and torture us even more than they already have."

"I understand." Was all he said as h rubbed his head against my hand. I once again resumed running. When a smell hit me, I knew it well the smell was my Mother's I growled and walked slowly over to the door leading to the room she was in. A well placed kick and the door flew in what I saw made me anger grow even more, there stood my Mother over the body of my poor Father, I growled and she turned. Her pale complexion became even paler if that was even possible and she backed away from me.

"Hello Mother," the r turned into a growl my tail raised up and her face changed from one of fear to calm.

"You would never kill your own Mother would you Jennifer?" I knew this game all too well I smirked and her face changed into anger. "Go ahead and kill me I never wanted to have you I gladly handed you over to Wayland for testing because I wanted to see you die just like your brother had!"

I stopped my slow decent and stared at her, all this time I knew she had hated me but hearing it broke what was left of the small amount of emotion and feelings I had ever held for anything.

"See you in hell then," I let out a scream and before my Mother could even blink my sharp tail was shoved through her lower abdomen and all signs of life left her already cold grey eyes. Pulling my tail out I looked down at the two bodies and I let one tear slide down from my eye. I cried for the loss of not only my humanity, but for the loss of my Father. I turned hearing Nightmare shriek and I gasped finding myself face to face with a Yautjain hunter whose cold metal mask stared at me…

I was shocked at what I saw before me; this ooman female had a tail and Kainde Amedha armor, but her most shocking feature was that her eyes matched mine. We stared at each other she made no movements, nor did I make any towards her. Her companion on the other hand I was concerned about as the Kainde Amedha hissed looking between the female and I. She looked at him and instantly he was silenced to my surprise he skittered back towards her. I watched as she hesitantly walked forward I immediately positioned myself for an attack, but instead of charging at me she ran hitting the window of the room breaking it and land on the lower level. I had to complete my mission before going after the female, so I finished by placing my wrist communicator on the main computer knowing the whole compound would be rubble after the explosion. Setting it for 10 minutes I ran, heading in the direction of the way I came, smelling the female's scent knowing she had left the compound where I had entered, roaring in pain as something ripped into my shoulder I turned to see a Kainde Amendha, hitting it with a blast from my canon my vision started to go blurry, cajit the stupid thing had hit a vein at least I knew I would die and be remembered as a great warrior…

I knew that Yautjain hunter would follow us so using its scent I found where it had come inside the compound, Nightmare keeping pace with me as we sprinted out of the place. I heard a roar, thinking to myself damn he was fast when I turned to see he hadn't even noticed us, instead he laid on the floor a xenomorph clawing into his back. I watched in horror as he killed the thing but he didn't get back up. I knew what I had to do.

"Nightmare get out I will find you out in the forest go now!" he knew I was not kidding around and moved out. I ran back taking the Hunter's arm and picking him up, surprised at my own strength I was able to get into a slow jog pulling him with me keeping his arm around my shoulders and mine hooked around his waist. I ran us deep into the forest wincing as my strength started to give out on me I set him down heard the distant sound of the compound exploding. I looked down at the unconscious Hunter, kneeling down I tore some strips off of my hospital gown.

"I know your gonna kill me when you wake up but at least I can help you one more time." I patched him up then fell down on the ground pain shooting throughout my body, whimpering I curled up into a fetal position. I looked up seeing Nightmare skitter over and curl up around me.

"I told you everything would be okay," I gave a weak smile as he nuzzled my neck. I lay on the ground my eye lids became heavy as I stared at the Hunter. I hugged Nightmare to me and cried finally, I didn't care if the hunter awoke and killed me I deserved to die I was a freak, a failure I would never fit into any society. I let out one last sob as my body gave out on me and I feel into unconsciousness.

I awoke smelling the female's scent I lifted myself up and looked around. I looked down at my body it had been bandaged and I was in a small clearing in the forest. I looked down at her she and the hard meat were asleep this would be my only chance to kill them, but my honor would not allow it she had willingly saved me and tended to my wounds, I felt a certain respect for the young female. I got up and slow limped my way over to her sleeping form, she would probably be considered attractive to her fellow oomans she had long flowing hair a slim body, and everything about her seemed graceful. What shocked me was that she had held no fear of me when we had encountered each other; she instead seemed interested by me. As I was to her, she breathed slow and even and moved, I found myself drawn to this strange creature I picked her up, a hiss sounded from the hard meat. I growled I don't know whether or not I had scared the creature or it saw I had done nothing to its companion but it silenced its hiss and followed behind me as I walked back to the area where my pod had landed. Typing the command signal into my wrist communicator I sent the message to my Clan I had successfully destroyed the compound, but the girl would be a bit harder to explain to the elder. As the ship landed I thought.

'Paya help me.'

I heard many noises and in the back of my mind I feared that everything had been just a dream I was back in the damn compound and they were torturing my body again, Wayland watching the tests with a perverted satisfaction, I withered in pain feeling large hands pulling me back to stay still the sounds of growls, clicks, and a few roars here and there warned me…I wasn't in Kansas anymore. I awoke only to have all my senses feel clouded, 'damn the ass wipes drugged me.' I squirmed and lifted myself slowly up into a sitting position. Finding myself in what seemed to be a medical room, what shocked me was that I was still alive, I jumped and fell off of what seemed to be an operating table at the sound of a door hissing open. I scrambled to my feet growling at the intruder only to stop at the sight of a huge yautja walking into the room.

"Oh good you're awake," I felt my mouth drop open I could understand this thing! I backed away as it moved forward, in its hand it held a tray of some sort of food, but I was not about to stay and find out what it was.

"Stay away from me, or so help me I'll… I'll." I didn't know what I would do I knew these things surpassed me in strength there was no point in fighting and putting two and two together I knew I was on their ship.

"My Ge'kety said you had some fight in you but I never thought you would be so smart," I growled who ever this was I knew I was not going to have a good time with this one.

"Alright now ooman get on the table I need to cleanse your wounds," I glared but complied with the things order. As it reached forward I knew it needed to remove my hospital gown.

"Where am I, who are you, who the hell is Ge'kety?" I looked at the thing from what I noticed the thing was, male for it only wore a loin cloth. I shivered I was not going to have a male alien touching my body at all. He sighed as I repeatedly moved away from his hands, looking up at me he spoke once again.

"You are on the ship of the Hish clan, my name is Nau'le, and Ge'kety is the one who brought you to this ship now if your will stop moving or I will be forced to call in some warriors and they will hold you down. I growled but complied. I didn't say anything as he removed to the hospital gown and began tending the small infected wounds I had received from my operation. I winced as he used a strange tool to cut open the skin and clean away pus and other disgusting liquids. I winced when he used another to mend the wounds with. He finished and gave me some new clothes throwing away the torn and bloodied hospital gown I gasped.

"Where is Nightmare!" Nau'le looked over at me in confusion. "That xenomorph!" His eyes regarded me.

"Oh yes the hard meat is in the holding cell," He looked away and I looked at the garments they were simply pieces one was a top that fit snugly around my breasts the other matched his loin cloth covering my private areas. I moved while Nau'le wasn't looking and tackled him.

"Take me to my friend," I growled…

OOOOOOOOHHHH I feel so evil right now so tell me what do yah think yay or nay? Hope you guys liked it I worked hard on it!


	6. Life begins anew

Hey everyone its me again :D i've been busy again :P! SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE THIS STORY! Here it is chapter 7 :) comment love it hate? Oh and with the lemons yes it may be a awhile cause i am still a beginner at this .!

I glared down at the Yautjain male now trapped between my legs; from what I could tell he seemed pissed off but I was sure that if I could threaten him maybe he would bring me to Nightmare...yeah if only. He tensed up under me and before i could react he had managed to push me off, and I was given no time in which to recover from the surprise. He then sprang into action by wrapping one arm around my waist the other gripped my legs, my tail, claws, and other wepons I had were now a useless waste.

"Little Pauk-de, I should slit your throat for that stunt you tried to pull," I growled not willing to let this thing know I was afraid because hell I was. I listened intently as the door leading to this room hissed open revealing my buddy from the compound, he growled softly.

"What is going on here!" I looked up from my compromising poisition under the large Yautjain male, I watched and made no movement to escape as I watched the scene play out before me.

"Your little pet attacked me while my back was turned, if you might consider the fact this being still in fact has the compromising DNA of the oomans maybe you should realize that she is a burden and an unesesary danger to the clan." I winced as the words "burden" and "Danger" were thrown into the already dangerous position I had dug myself deeper into by adding to their distrust of me.

"Ge'kety? Why do you so much choose to ignore me at this point in time!" I giggled softly, looking up it died away as I looked into Ge'kety's eyes...

"Holy shit you have the same eyes as me!" Surprised by my out burst Nau'le jumped away from me. I slowly sat up watching both hunters my tail flicked around in an annoyed manner.

"You...your the one they mixed my DNA with..." Ge'kety slowly yet surely moved closer to me reaching out his hand he cupped my face in his large rough palm. His thumb rubbing my cheek, as his claw slowly traced a patter on it.

"So you were the little one that found me...amusing?" He and I were both still very in shock until Nau'le decided to break up the little reuion between Ge'kety and I.

"What is our name if we may ask?" I glanced over at Nau'le, smiling I spoke.

"My name is Jen," I didn't give them my full name because who knew if they could use their crab mouths to speak it.

"Jawen," I tried not tolaugh but I smiled.

"Close enough," I then moved forward to look over the hunter, I remembered the story my Father had told me, that I was lucky to have escaped, well lets just say I agreed with him. Both of the alien males that stood before me were tall, well muscled, and their very presence requested respect. "Alright I have a question," I broke their observation of me, and both eyes turned to me.

"Were is the xenomorph that was with me when you guys took me to your ship?" they looked at me then to themselves.

"We...we placed it into the holding cell..." I gasped and looked at Ge'kety in fear.

"Please tell me hes okay?" I wanted to cry, I was so scared for him. I walked up and gave Ge'kety my best puppy dog face. He looked at me, in dare I say it guilt, and nodded.

"I shall take you too it..."

"Him!" He looked surprised as did Nau'le, but both moved quickly, and out the door we went.

I walked in between both of them, Nau'le to my left, and Ge'kety to my right. I kept my eyes ahead, we passed more Hunters and I tried not to show my fear, I looked around the hallways, along the walls were written symbols and pictures, along with doors a lot of doors. I noticed the other hunters stopped to stare at me, some growled, Nau'le and Ge'kety kept me between them, protecting me, I thanked whatever god was out there for my well muscled body guards. We finally stopped at a door, I stood waiting as Ge'kety moved forward typing a code into a pad with alien writing on it.

"He's in there..." I nodded and moved forward, and heard the greatest noise in my head.

"Jen, Jen your here!" I screamed happily and fell to my knees wrapping my arms around Nightmare's neck, he in turn nuzzled my neck causing me to giggle.

"Oh night I was so worried did they hurt you!" I looked him over seeing no damage done but I waited for his answer.

"No I was shocked to find the hunter that saved you took me along but I was put in here while you healed." I pressed my head against his and he hissed happily. I turned to see Ge'kety and Nau'le watching our nuzzling and loud meet and greet. I smiled sheepishly standing up.

"So I guess I'm staying in here?" I looked to both of them, Ge'kety stepped forward, Night flicked his tail his body going ridgid, I stroked his head to calm him.

"You must go to see the Elder of the Clan," I nodded.

"Can he come with me?" I looked to Night, and back to Ge'kety, he looked at Nau'le both whispered, Nau'le looked Night over again, as if to size him up. Night even though he didn't have eyes seemed to be staring back, I smiled and moved forward.

"You may take your pet..." I glanced up at Nau'le, who the hell kicked his nuts? I growled at him.

"He's not my pet he's my friend," I glared at him and slowly moved forward, Night was right behind me.

I walked around Nau'le and glared at him, I heard Nau'le make a sound of surprise, and giggled as he screamed after Night.

"You like Pauk-de!" I smirked and pet his head.

"Be nice."

"I couldn't resist Jen." he looked at me and in a way smiled by baring his teeth. Ge'kety moved next to us.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, you will bow before the elder, and please don't even glance at him worng." I looked at Ge'kety.

"Sounds like you know this guy pretty well."

"I should he's my Father." I gaped looking at him, he chuckled, "Yes little one my Father is a clan leader, though I am soon to take over the position." He looked away at a group of passing males whose conversation had stopped and the were all staring, Night hissed softly, I rubbed his head to calm him.

"Hey Ge'kety didn't know you were put on babysitting duty," the males laughed and were about to contiue on wehn I shoutewd.

"He's not on babysitting duty if he was he'd be watching you!" The male who had said the comment stopped his friends all looked at him then to me. He turned I stood my ground, growling I had, had to deal with many assholes of marines when I had been younger, and now with both my parents dead and my body even more mutated then it ever was. I looked over him, he was well muscled, and he was young, why was I not surprised.

"What did you say?" I shivered softly as he moved, his whole demenore spoke predator, glaring at him I answered.

"You heard me crab boy," at that comment he sprang at me, but he was bulky and less graceful in his attack I moved like a snake shifting my weight along my feet, I flipped and landed a kick to his lower madabile he let out a roar of pain, I knew I had broke it. I heard him hit the ground, I landed gracfully on my feet in a crouched position.

"You little cajit!" His broken mandablie bleed a bright glowing green blood, I looked at him Ge'kety looked at the young male and snorted.

"She is tougher then she looks Majuk'ty...don't try that again," I looked at him and smiled, he looked back and I saw a small hint of a small smile on his mandabiles. We moved on leaving the stupid ass behind I glaced over my shoulder to see his group had moved on, wow harsh crowd. I noticed Ge'kety stopped, and looked forward we stood infront of two doors that in no way were short of grand and looked to him, my eyes asking the silent question.

"I will wait here with the hard meat, you must go in alone." I nodded in fear as the door opened I waited and took one last look at ge'lety then moved forward to meet the elder.


End file.
